somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
KassAI
Three Months Later "kassAI" (３ヶ月後 "喝采", 3-kagetsugo "kassAI", lit. Three Months Later "Applause") is a chapter featured in AI: The Somnium Files. It is the eighteenth and final chapter of the Resolution Route, and the epilogue of the game. It covers Kaname Date and Iris Sagan's visits to everyone involved with the case three months after the game's events. Case File Synopsis Three months later, Date visited the Ikume Shrine with Iris, who was fully healed by the nanomachine treatment. Date tagged along as Iris personally thanked everyone who visited her in the hospital. Iris eventually lead Date to the harbor warehouse district. Suddenly, a figure appeared in Date's vision: Aiba! Aiba explained that the Wadjet System allowed her to be reborn, with some help from Boss and Pewter. Iris sang and danced, the others joined in, and their laughter seemed to brighten the sunset itself. Story Summary Ikume Shrine The day after Iris was discharged from the hospital, Date visited the shrine with her. Iris asked about his left eye, and he explained that it was just a prosthetic. Iris's surgery was a success, and her tumor was gone. Boss had arranged for the police department's higher-ups to cover Iris's treatment in exchange for the silence of everyone that knew the truth of the New Cyclops Serial Killings. Iris said she felt as if she had eaten the fruit of immortality in a dream. She also told Date that he felt more familiar to her back in his original body, and she felt like she was back with Uncle again. Iris reminisced about their time at the shrine in the past, and told him she never got an answer to her question about hearing "good news" from him and Hitomi. Eventually, they left the shrine to visit everyone Iris wanted to thank. ABIS HQ Inside Boss's Office, Iris thanked Boss for visiting her at the hospital. Date asked Boss about Aiba. Three months ago, when Date gave Aiba's self-destruct command, he was no longer in the body she had known as "Date," but she still obeyed the command. Boss said that she was human in many ways, and she knew his soul. Date also asked why Boss never told him about what happened six years ago. She explained that she thought Saito had died (in Rohan's body) and Rohan was in prison (in Date's body), and she never thought the culprit was swapping bodies. Furthermore, the Psync System's ability to swap bodies was a national secret, and she was ordered never to tell anyone. After their conversation, Boss told Date to close his eyes, used sleeping gas to knock him out, and told him he would experience "something incredible." Date woke up in the Psync Room, where Pewter and an inspector were waiting. Pewter had been arrested three months ago for assisting Saito (in Renju's body at the time) and allowing #89 to escape prison. However, Boss had brought him to ABIS for something, and the inspector had been the only person qualified to be his handler. Pewter explained that he had used the Psync chair for something, but would not elaborate. He also explained that Iris was with Boss, and was safe. Pewter told him that everything Boss did, she did for Date, including hiding his past as an assassin. Pewter asked who Date felt Boss was to him, and left. Date met back up with Iris, and they headed for their next location. Sejima Residence At the Sejima residence, Date left Iris in the car and went to speak with So alone. So had not gone to prison for his crimes, thanks to a number of laws. However, So was no longer a politician thanks to the media tearing him to pieces. So planned to leave the country and retire somewhere, but Date warned him there were people who would hold a grudge against him. When Date asked why So had been in contact with Shoko, So explained that when he got a call from #89, he told him that Shoko knew what happened 18 years ago. Date asked why So never looked for Saito six years ago, and So explained that Boss came to him and asked him to leave Saito to the police, and let the world believe he was out overseas. In exchange, Boss would not let the public know that Saito had been the culprit of the Original Cyclops Serial Killings. So also explained that the explosion at the Kabasaki Chemical Plant had been Saito's idea. So wondered if Saito would have turned out differently if he had never been involved with Manaka. Eventually, Date left and met back up with Iris. Sagan Residence Iris encouraged Date to talk to Hitomi. Date wanted to ask Hitomi about the past six years, but was unsure if he felt ready to ask. Hitomi said that things had calmed down and she was still doing well at her job. She thanked him for Iris's recovery. When she called him Falco, Date asked her not to use that name, and Hitomi corrected herself. Hitomi reminisced about visiting a coffee shop with Renju and Manaka, playing arcade games, and talking. It had been their suggestion for her to become a teacher. Date tried to apologize about Hitomi's arm. She told him not to worry—she knew he had tried to defend her. Iris, however, told him he needed to take more responsibility, and said that he would be Hitomi's right arm to make it up to her. She would be waiting for the three of them to be a family. Date asked where the hot plate was and thought about preparations for another okonomiyaki fight before setting off with Iris. Lemniscate Office Date ran into Mizuki in the lobby, who would not talk to them because of something that happened that morning. He also ran into the taxi driver and the receptionist, neither of whom recognized him. Date thanked the receptionist for giving him information about the case, but she did not remember him. With Iris's help, Date talked to Mizuki. When he asked why she was there, Mizuki explained that she inherited Lemniscate and it was only natural for her to be there. She also mentioned that Date had officially adopted her, and she would be graduating from elementary school soon. Eventually, Iris forced them to talk about what happened that morning. Mizuki said that she was cooking eggs over-easy, and Date complained about the way she made them and refused to eat them. Date told Mizuki she should be grateful to him, and remembered her crying over him in the hospital, much to Mizuki's confusion, who told him he was never in the hospital. Date promised to take Mizuki out for the food he promised, and left with Iris. Sunfish Pocket At Sunfish Pocket, Iris and Date met up with Ota and the mermaid. The mermaid said Ota told her about Date's supposed plastic surgery, and complimented his new face. Iris talked about the friendships she had made with the other mermaids while she worked there. Ota told Date he had started doing various part-time jobs to make money. When Ota asked about Date's left eye, he explained that Aiba was gone, which Ota said was a tragedy—she had been so cute. Before leaving, Date promised to stop by Matsushita Diner, and asked Ota to make his omelet rice again. Ota agreed, and Date and Iris set off. Matsushita Diner At the diner, Mayumi told Iris she was glad her surgery went well, and Date introduced himself as a friend of Ota. Date talked to the nurse accompanying Mayumi, recognizing her from Central Hospital. She explained she was there to deliver Mayumi's medication. She also mentioned she was part of a group of actresses, and her director had recently told her she was getting more lines. When Date asked for her name, she told him it was Hanayo Nasu, but it would be Hanayo Yogano when she got married next month. Mayumi told Date the diner was doing well and she was working hard with her husband. She also explained that Ota had brought her along to visit Iris in the hospital, and she apologized for being harsh on her before. Date complimented Ota's bravery, much to Mayumi's delight. After their conversation, Date and Iris left for their next destination. Kumakura Office At the Kumakura office, Moma was thankful for Iris's recovery, and was honored she wanted to come see him. One of Moma's men confirmed that he was the Kumakuras' mob doctor, and the other told Date he looked better than he did before. Moma told Date his injury from three months ago was all healed. Moma also revealed that he had converted his men into A-set fans by making them watch her videos. One of them asked for a handshake, and promptly passed out from excitement. When Date asked the mob doctor for his name, he agreed to tell Tesa: Yogano. Moma mentioned that Yogano had lost a lot of weight for a nurse at Central Hospital. Date asked Moma about Rohan. Moma could not forgive him for his crimes, but as his brother, could not be mad at him either. He had decided instead to forget about him. Before Date left with Iris, Moma asked if Tesa could "puff-puff" him. Date agreed to ask, told him to close his eyes, and left the unconscious yakuza member in front of him instead. Marble At Marble, Date introduced Mama to Iris. While they were there, Date asked Iris about her headband, and she explained that it was meant to keep her tumor from spreading, and she still wore it out of habit. Date caught up with Mama about the incidents three months ago. Mama explained that as far as the public knew, Renju killed Shoko, then #89 escaped prison and killed Renju. #89 then supposedly committed suicide by blowing up his own head. Mama did not buy the story, but when Date tried to explain the truth to her, she stopped him. She wondered why Date looked just like #89, since she had been told that his face was damaged in the explosion and reconstructed. One of So's former bodyguards was drinking at the bar. He told Date that he quit working for So a long time ago after punching him in the face. After their conversation, Date and Iris headed to their next stop. Harbor Warehouse District Iris's final stop was the harbor warehouse district. She thanked Date for everything and asked him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Aiba stood in front of him. Date asked how she came back, and she explained that fragments of her data had been uploaded to the cloud over the years. The Wadjet System was able to piece her memories and consciousness back together. Aiba had been rebuilt and placed in Date's left eye socket when Boss knocked him out at ABIS. Iris had been in on it and planned to surprise Date as a thank you. Date also asked what the number "41205" meant. Aiba insisted it meant nothing special, but Iris realized it was a numerical cipher spelling out "Date." Iris also mentioned that she had an earpiece that allowed her to hear Aiba. Date welcomed her back, and Iris prepared to celebrate with a dance number. Iris began dancing to Invincible Rainbow Arrow as everyone else joined in. Trivia * At the Kumakura Office, when Moma gives Date a request in private, he states that he wants Tesa to "puff-puff" him, implied to be Moma motorboating Tesa's breasts. Date complies and asks him to close his eyes, but instead of presenting Tesa herself, Date places Chinpei's unconscious body in front of him, which Moma unknowingly motorboats. This "puff-puff" exchange is a reference to a running joke from the Dragon Quest ''series, where the player character may ask for "puff-puff" from ladies at certain establishments, but in most scenarios it's revealed to have been a misunderstanding or a ploy.[https://youtu.be/vuhaqZuAGYQ Explanation of the "Puff-puff" scenes in ''Dragon Quest.] References